1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an LED (light emitting diode) tube, and more particularly, to an LED tube with a light reflective face.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various occasions for illumination. A typical LED tube includes a light guiding rod and an LED placed on an end of the rod. The rod generally forms micro structures for destroying total reflection of the light within the rod. Thus, light emitted from the LED and into the rod can be diffused by the micro structures to radiate out of the rod.
The LED is a highly pointed light source. The light passing through the end of the rod has a large ratio directly reaching the opposite end of the rod. However, the typical LED tube does not have any optical structure formed on the opposite end of the rod to collect the light. Thus, the light reaching the opposite end of the rod cannot be effectively utilized, thereby causing waste of the light. As a result, the light emitting efficiency of the LED tube is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED tube with a reflective face which can address the limitations described.